He is Beautiful
by kr-han
Summary: Seharusnya pertemanan yang singkat itu tidak terjadi. Sehingga Kuroo tidak perlu memikirkan Kenma sampai saat ini. Lalu, seharusnya Kuroo tidak penasaran dengan gadis bernama Maki. Sehingga dia tidak perlu terjerumus dalam ikatan yang rumit. Di lain sisi, seharusnya Kenma tahu bahwa tabu baginya untuk jatuh cinta. /not a straight fic, yaoi fic either.
1. Prologue 1

**He is Beautiful  
written by Khairunnisa Han**

 **Romance, Drama, etc (maybe)**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma  
** _Kozume Kenma = Kozume Maki_

This is shou-ai, but straight. Straight, but shou-ai.

* * *

 _Seharusnya pertemanan yang singkat itu tidak terjadi_ _….  
_

* * *

 **Prologue 1**

Kecil. Di matanya itu, anak kecil yang baru dilihatnya itu terlihat sangat kecil. Mungkin usia mereka berbeda. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat anak itu menarik. Entah ada apa dengan diri anak itu yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya untuk mengajak berkenalan. Selain karena tubuhnya yang sangat kecil, dan karena dia baru pertama kali melihatnya di sekitar sini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Anak kecil itu tersentak, mundur teratur ke belakang. Menutupi wajahnya dengan konsol gim di tangan. "Jangan mendekat!" katanya engan nada takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut. Yang menainya tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah seorang anak kecil juga.

"Heee…." Dia bingung. "Padahal aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu. Kalau tidak ingin memberitahuku, tidak masalah. Namaku Kuroo Tetsurou. Hee, kenapa juga aku memberi tahu namaku, ya?"

Anak kecil itu tidak mengerti makhluk bernama Kuroo Tetsurou di depannya. Orang aneh. Padahal sudah dia katakan untuk tidak mendekat, tapi dia justru memberitahukan namanya. Seolah nama itu sangat penting untuk diketahui.

"Sudah hampir gelap, lho. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik berada di luar rumah. Pulanglah!" Kuroo berkata seolah dia sudah dewasa.

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" tanya anak itu. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kuroo yang bertindak sok dewasa. "Kau juga anak kecil." Oh, dia juga mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Diam. Kuroo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Baru saja dia berpikir kalau anak di depannya ini memiliki otak yang lebih rumit dari ekspektasinya. "Ya, kau tahu," katanya, "aku sudah kelas 5 SD. Sudah cukup dewasa—sepertinya. Tapi, aku sebenarnya dalam perjalanan pulang." Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendongak ke atas, langit menggelap. "WAH! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku nanti akan marah. Sampai jumpa, ya!"

Sepasang iris cokelat itu memandang punggung Kuroo yang semakin menjauh. Dia baru mendengar kata 'sampai jumpa' yang dikatakan seolah mereka akan bertemu kembali. "Namaku … namaku KENMA!"

Kaki Kuroo berhenti untuk berlari pulang. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap anak kecil itu, lalu di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman lebar. Hanya sebuah senyuman, dan dia kembali berlari lagi. Meninggalkan Kenma seorang diri.

-o-

" _Tadai_ —"

"Tetsurou! Kenapa baru pulang? Tadi bagaimana janjimu?"

"Pulang sebelum gelap…."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang sudah gelap…."

Kuroo selalu tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ibunya mulai berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan kaki kanan yang terus bergerak menghentak lantai dengan cepat. Dengan tanpa alasan dia hanya berdiri diam, menunduk ke bawah dan melihat kaki dan tangannya—walau sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya kotor—karena bermain.

"Ya sudah." Ibunya menghela napas, dan menurunkan tangannya. "Apa boleh buat. Kalau memiliki anak laki-laki, pasti seperti ini. Bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu makan malam. Sudah Ibu siapkan semuanya."

Kepala Kuroo mendongak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Di saat seperti ini dia berpikir bahwa ibunya adalah yang terbaik. Dia segera berlari masuk untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bersih.

Lalu di atas meja makan, dengan sumpit yang dipegang dengan cara yang salah, Kuroo makan dengan lahap. "Bu, tahu tidak? Tadi aku bertemu anak kecil di taman. Dia sendirian. Jadi kuajak dia bicara, tahu-tahu sudah gelap. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, Bu."

"Tetsurou, kau ingat apa yang Ibu bilang tentang orang asing?"

"Tapi, dia hanya anak kecil, Bu. Lebih kecil dariku."

"Tetsurou…."

"Baiklah…."

Tidak pernah ada kesempatan baginya untuk membantah ibunya. Kuroo tak punya pilihan lain selain memakan makan malamnya sampai habis.

-o-

Siang hari setelah pulang sekolah, Kuroo melempar tasnya dan langsung pergi ke taman bermain dekat rumahnya dengan berlari. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali berlari. Lalu dia berhenti ketika melihat seorang anak kecil dengan konsol gim di tangannya, sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran.

"Kenma!" panggilnya. Nama itu masih segar di otaknya, dan dapat dilafalkan dengan jelas. Dia langsung duduk di samping Kenma, dan melirik apa yang dilakukan anak itu dengan konsol gimnya. "Ini namanya apa?"

"Tetris."

"Oh…."

Mereka diam. Kuroo hanya melihat Kenma yang bermain gim tanpa bosan. Dia melihat Kenma, bukan konsol gimnya. Kuroo tidak dapat mendefinisikan bagaimana Kenma terlihat dengan surai hitam, sepasang iris cokelat, dan kulit yang pucat itu. Baginya, tiba-tiba saja Kenma terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

Eh? Kuroo belum tahu Kenma sebetulnya laki-laki atau perempuan. Anak kecil tidak seperti orang dewasa yang mudah untuk dibedakan. Bahkan, orang dewasa bisa menjadi susah untuk dibedakan.

"Kau cantik." Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kuroo. Wajahnya langsung ditarik untuk melihat ke sisi lainnya. Bahkan dia tidak terlalu paham definisi kata cantik itu sendiri. Tapi Kenma yang ditemani kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, di matanya memang terlihat cantik.

Tapi, apa itu cantik?

Kenma seketika menoleh pada Kuroo. Dia tak dapat melihat wajah Kuroo karena Kuroo memalingkannya. "Aku bukan anak perempuan," katanya. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan konsol gim.

Benar, kata cantik seharusnya ditujukan untuk anak perempuan.

OH! JADI KENMA ITU LAKI-LAKI!

Kuroo memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang iris cokelat itu. "Kau laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut yang tak dapat disembunyikan. "Whoa, terkejut aku."

"Ya," jawab Kenma.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan."

"Aku bukan anak perempuan."

"Tapi kau cantik."

"Aku tidak cantik."

"Ya, kau begitu."

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Saat itu Kuroo menemukan sisi menarik dari Kenma. Entah kenapa dia menyukainya—menggoda Kenma. Karena—entah mengapa dia merasa—Kenma akan menyanggah seluruh perkataannya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar, berhasil membuat Kenma salah tingkah. Tapi setelah itu, mereka justru tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang lucu. Mereka hanya tertawa, karena mereka ingin tertawa.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kenma menyadari—meski itu sangat singkat—waktu bersama Kuroo terasa sangat menyenangkan. Waktu-waktu paling menyenangkan dari seluruh waktu dalam hidupnya.

-o-

Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab. Tiba-tiba saja udara terasa panas, dan sakura selesai berguguran. Pohon sakura sekarang ditumbuhi daun-daun berwarna hijau. Mereka juga bisa mendengar suara-suara serangga musim panas yang sangat khas.

Yang tidk berubah adalah, mereka masih duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Kuroo mencoba konsol gim baru milik Kenma, dan Kenma memberitahunya apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Kuroo.

Mereka bersama, ditemani beberapa obrolan ringan, dan Kuroo kembali menggodanya dengan beberapa alasan. Kuroo menikmatinya, dan Kenma membenci saat-saat itu terjadi. Hanya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Kuroo."

Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kenma. Otomatis kupingnya berdiri untuk mendengar apa yang selanjutnya ingin diutarakan oleh Kenma. Mungkin sesuatu yang menarik, atau apapun itu, Kuroo tetap ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus mengatakan selamat tinggal."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroo. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenma tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu rumit seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Kenapa selamat tinggal? Kalau kau ada _summer camp_ di sekolahmu, tidak masalah. Kita hanya akan tidak bermain bersama selama beberapa—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku akan pergi. Tidak di sini lagi. Jadi, kita tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi." Wajah Kenma menunduk ke bawah, dia terlihat sedih dengan pipi yang memerah. Dia seperti menahan air matanya.

"Kau terlihat sedih, Kenma."

"Aku tidak sedih."

Kuroo mulai menggoda Kenma lagi.

"Ya, kau terlihat sedih."

"Tidak…."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu? Aku akan merindukanmu. Saat kau kembali dan mencariku, aku ada di sini. Aku akan berada di sini, aku janji."

Kenma menatap iris hitam Kuroo dalam-dalam. Kuroo benar, dia memang sedih. "Aku akan mencarimu," katanya pelan. Dia menghela napasnya. Kuroo adalah temannya, dan satu-satunya temannya. Mungkin Kuroo punya teman lain di luar sana, tapi Kenma tidak. Dia hanya memiliki Kuroo.

"Aku akan ada di sini."

"Kau tidak pulang? Langit sudah mulai gelap."

Kuroo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia memang harus pulang, atau dia akan dimarahi ibunya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia ingin lebih lama bersama Kenma. "Tapi kau—"

"Aku berjanji aku akan mencarimu."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Selalu, dan selalu seperti itu. Kenma selalu melihat punggung Kuroo yang menjauh. Tapi kali ini, semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melihat Kuroo menjaduh, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin terus melihat Kuroo.

Karena dia tidak tahu, kapan pastinya mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

My first KuroKen fic. Tapi bukan FF Haikyuu! pertamaku. Kalo yang pertama, FF DaiSuga yah. Hehehe.

KuroKen ini adalah salah satu dari sekian OTP di Haikyuu! dan emang banyak yang bisa diship. OTP-ku yang lain itu: BokuAka, IwaOi, UshiOi, TsukiHina, KuroYaku, dan OTP utamaku itu DaiSuga.

Dulu, aku baca FF Naruto (NaruHina) dengan judul yang sama, lupa karyanya siapa. Jadi, aku cuma ngambil judulnya aja. Sebenernya, aku pernah ngolah ini versi ChanBaek (EXO). Tapi akhirnya aku discontinued. Akhirnya aku kepikiran untuk remake dengan karakter lain, dan tau-tau aja KuroKen muncul di otakku begitu aja.

Untuk yang udah baca, jangan lupa untuk tinggalin jejak ya :)

Regards,  
Khairunnisa Han.


	2. Prologue 2

_Seharusnya pertemanan yang singkat itu tidak terjadi. Sehingga aku tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai saat ini._

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

Dunia ternyata lebih luas dari ekspektasi Kuroo. Tapi kemudian, dunia menyempit jadi seukuran satu lapangan voli. Dia tak mengerti lagi di mana daya tarik dunia selain dari bunyi decitan sepatu, dan tangan yang memerah karena bola berwarna-warni. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang menarik selain melompat melewati jaring, dan tersenyum puas akan hasilnnya.

Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Setelah enam tahun, dia masih tidak mengetahui keberadaan anak bernama Kenma itu. Dia yang masih duduk di tahun kedua SMA, tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyebrang dan mencari sosoknya.

Sedikit banyak dunia terasa kosong, namun terkadang tidak. Lalu kosong lagi, dan tidak. Dunia berputar monoton, begitu pula dengan warna yang dilihatnya.

"Kuroo! Kuroo, hei!"

Dia sudah bersusah payah memanggil Kuroo dari tadi. Bahkan harus sedikit melompat untuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroo. Pemuda itu tak mengerti lagi.

"Kuroo!"

"Oh." Kuroo tiba-tiba saja tersentak, dan diam selama beberapa saat. "Maaf, Yakkun. Aku melamun." Tanpa diberitahu pun, lawan bicaranya tahu kalau Kuroo sedang melamun. Setiap hari, ada saja saat dia terlihat seperti itu. "Menurutmu, kami bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Yaku Morisuke—si lawan bicara—tidak mengerti arah topik yang dibawa Kuroo. Dia mendongak dengan alis yang bertaut. "Kau ini bicara a—"

"Puding."

"Hah?"

"Aku melihat kepala puding."

"HAH?"

"Kau duluan saja, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Bilang pada kapten, aku punya urusan. Tidak penting juga sih, tapi aku ada urusan."

"HAH?!"

Yaku sudah cukup bingung dengan tingkah laku Kuroo. Namun kali ini adalah yang terburuk setelah satu tahun berada dalam tim yang sama. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya melihat punggung pemuda jangkung itu menjauh tanpa mendapat kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala ayam itu.

-o-

Instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kata kuncinya adalah puding, dan dia berlari menuju kata kunci itu. Sibuk melalui orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Meminta maaf tanpa jeda karena tak sengaja menyenggol.

Hingga tangannya berhasil meraih sebuah telapak tangan yang lembut. Dia menatap dengan penuh pengharapan. Tangan milik si kepala puding itu, berhasil di dapatkannya, dan dia berhasil menarik si pemilik tangan menyingkir sehingga punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok.

Harapan itu tiba-tiba saja sirna. "Maaf," katanya, "kukira kau adalah temanku…." Kuroo melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Merasa tidak enak dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. "Temanku itu … dia laki-laki. Tapi aku pernah menyebutnya cantik. Jadi kukira kau adalah—"

"Kuroo."

"Dari mana kautahu namaku?"

Hening. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Bingung harus mengarang alasan yang bagaimana. "Kau … terkenal. Kau juga … tampan. _Senpai_." Alasan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar. Meskipun bahasanya menjadi sangat kacau.

"Aku?" Kuroo tak percaya, bahkan setelah mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dia terkenal, dan dia tak pernah mendengar kata tampan selain dari ibunya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi canggung.

"Kau mengenalku meskipun kau masih kelas satu, masih musim semi, dan tim voli putra belum seberapa kuat?"

"I—iya."

Mereka canggung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kuroo tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap _penggemar_ -nya itu. Pun, gadis itu tidak bisa menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh Kuroo terlalu besar dan menutupi jalannya.

"Tidak adil. Kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu." Wajahnya mendekati wajah gadis itu tanpa tahu malu, dan dia menyeringai dengan cara yang aneh. "Jadi, beritahukan aku namamu."

"Maki. Kozume Maki."

Kuroo tersenyum, timbul perasaan dimana dia ingin berada di sana sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi dia tahu dia punya tanggung jawab untuk pergi ke gimnasium untuk berlatih. Senyumannya berubah, dan dia menghela napasnya berat. "Kozume, aku harus pergi berlatih dulu. Sampai besok!"

Sementara Kuroo berlari, Maki hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Di matanya, Kuroo memiliki bahu dan punggung yang lebar, selain itu dia sangat tinggi, dan kulit tannya benar-benar mendukung. "Sepertinya aku tidak salah menyebutnya tampan," gumamnya pelan.

-o-

Kuroo menyadarinya dengan sangat baik. Bahwa hari ini adalah hari terberatnya selain hari itu. Masih segar di ingatannya kala dia ditinggal oleh seorang anak bernama Kenma. Bahkan dia masih ingat hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan gimnasium. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukannya kecuali pulang, dan tidur setelah seharian berada di sekolah. Kepalanya mendongak, dan langit Tokyo nampak gelap. Lalu tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Ketika dia kecil, dia harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Tapi setelah sebesar ini, terkadang dia pulang ke rumah setelah matahari terbenam.

"Kuroo!"

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Eh. Kuroo _Senpai_."

Suara itu mengoreksi panggilannya.

Mau tidak mau Kuroo memutar tubuhnya, dan dia menemukan wajah yang baru dikenalnya di bawah temaram lampu jalan. "Kozume? Kau belum pulang? Apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertimu di malam hari?"

Kozume Maki, bukannya menjawab justru menaruh tangannya di balik tubuhnya. Tidak tersenyum—lebih tepatnya, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Menunggumu," jawabnya pelan. Lalu dia berjalan di depan Kuroo, membuat Kuroo melihat punggungnya yang sempit dan ditutupi oleh ransel.

"Kalau kau mau menungguku, lain kali masuk saja ke dalam gimnasium, Kozume. Bisa bahaya kalau kau sendirian." Kaki-kaki panjang itu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Maki.

Maki mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kuroo. "Tidak perlu terlalu sopan denganku, panggil saja Maki." Dia mengatakan seolah mudah untuk memanggil nama seorang gadis tanpa disertai pikiran aneh dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau. Kuroo atau Tetsurou. Tanpa _san_ atau tanpa _senpai_ , itu juga tidak masalah."

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lainnya dari mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan berdua, berdampingan. Hanya sesekali Kuroo mencuri pandang ke arah Maki. Seluruhnya yang dilihat dari Maki itu benar-benar familiar. Meski begitu, Maki adalah orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam stasiun yang sama, tapi berbeda arah. Jadi mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan rel di tengah-tengah mereka. Kuroo tersenyum kecil melihat Maki yang mulai sibuk dengan konsol gim.

"Hei, Maki! Apa kau suka bermain gim?"

Maki mengangguk dari kejauhan, dan itu membuat Kuroo diam lagi. Dari matanya itu, Maki benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tapi Kuroo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mirip. Tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki berubah menjadi gadis yang menawan—apa?

Wajah Kuroo bersemu begitu dia memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Mereka berdua baru saja kenal, dan akan aneh kalau Kuroo tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi bagaimana hati tak tersentuh begitu mendengar bahwa Maki menunggunya selama itu hanya untuk pulang bersama—meskipun tidak benar-benar bersama.

-o-

Ketika bulan perlahan naik dari peraduan, Kuroo sengaja berhenti di depan sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Dia melihat pohon sakura yang masih sibuk menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura. Lalu menghela napas dengan berat.

"Aku … kalau aku terlalu banyak membandingkan antara kau dan Maki, aku bisa gila. Kalian tidak mungkin orang yang sama. Tapi Maki, dia benar-benar terlihat sepertimu. Lalu hatiku ini dengan lancang memikirkannya. Hei, apa kau pikir aku mungkin menyukainya? Meski kami baru saja bertemu? Atau itu karena Maki benar-benar mirip denganmu, Kenma?"

Dia tidak bicara pada pohon sakura itu, tapi dia bicara pada bayang-bayang anak laki-laki hasil proyeksi dari ingatannya. Anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk di atas akar pohon, memegang konsol gim dan memainkannya tanpa memperhatikan dunia. Anak itu yang bernama Kenma, jelas sekali tak akan menjawab. Karena dia hanya hasil proyeksi yang berasal dari Kuroo. Sementara Kuroo tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, maka Kenma itu tak akan tahu jawabannya.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar bisa gila."

Hari ini sangat berat untuk dipikul oleh bahunya. Meski bahu itu terlihat lebar dan kokoh. Meski sudah seperti itu….

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

UPDATE!

Makasih untuk yang udah review, fav, dan follow! Seneng banget ternyata FF-ku dapet sambutan yang baik. Padahal ini cuma FF remake doang :") walaupun semuanya jelas beda, tetep aja ini FF remake dari FF ChanBaek. Ohiya, karena ini FF remake, aku jadi kepikiran genre awalnya. Ok, main genres emang yang tercantum (Drama/Romance). Tapi aslinya, selain itu ada genre Mystery dan Music. Genre Music udah jelas aku hapus, soalnya ini versi KuroKen dan lebih ngarah ke Sports (ya gak detail tapi adalah bagiannya). Aku lagi kepikiran mau masukin Mystery ke sini? Nanti juga aku tambahin Tragedy. Tapi kalo gak pas ya gajadi -_- gimana menurut kalian?

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Namanya juga prolog :'v aku lagi yang buat /slap/ Tapi, mulai chapter berjalan, gak akan ada lagi yang kecepetan. Aku juga bakal mikirin semua setting-nya baik-baik biar gak berantakan, begitupun dengan plotnya.

Ohiya, namanya memang Kozume Maki, tapi dia itu Kenma. Jadi yang bener yang mana? Dua-duanya bener kok. Kenapa? Liat di upcoming chapter ya :) karena di sana aku bakal ambil perspektif Kenmaki (aku gabung hehe xD). Dua prolog ini kan semuanya perspektif Kuroo. Dan kenapa Kuroo gak aku tulis Tetsurou? Karena aku lebih nyaman pake Kuroo, ngetiknya juga lebih singkat /slap/

Udah deh itu aja kayaknya. Gak ada cuap-cuap lagi. Mohon tinggalin jejak (lagi) dan ikutin terus He is Beautiful ya!

Regards,  
Khairunnisa Han


	3. She is Kenma, He is Maki

_Kenma dan Maki itu (seharusnya) berbeda._

* * *

 **She is Kenma, He is Maki**

Kereta berjalan dengan normal, dan Tokyo di luar sana bersinar. Tokyo yang gelap, namun tiba-tiba saja bergelimang cahaya. Kota itu benar-benar tempat yang terang, dan Maki tak merasa cocok di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang terpaksa membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain, meski dia tetaplah dia apapun yang terjadi.

Guncangan demi guncangan yang timbul dari pergerakan kereta, semuanya dirasakan oleh tubuhnya yang kecil. Dia menatap konsol gim di tangannya. Semua orang tahu kalau dia lebih senang bermain gim dibandingkan dengan bersosialisasi. Dunianya hanya sebatas konsol gim sejak dulu. Namun semua berubah sejak orang itu hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Kuroo Tetsurou…."

Ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuannya, dia segera melangkah keluar dengan tangan yang setia menggenggam konsol gim itu. Tapi dia memasukkan konsol gim itu ke dalam tas beberapa saat kemudian, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar sejak jadi.

" _Makki, sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu._ "

"Aku masih di stasiun," jawabnya. "Sebentar lagi, aku hanya harus berjalan beberapa meter saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, karena aku bukan anak perempuan." Dia menutup ponselnya, dan mengambil langkah dengan mata yang setia menatap lantai.

Bukan anak perempuan….

Bukan anak perempuan….

Bukan anak perempuan….

Tapi ketika dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat seperti apa sosoknya di cermin yang memantulkan cahaya, tetap saja dia terlihat seperti perempuan. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia menyangkal kenyataan itu.

-o-

" _Tadai_ —"

"Makki!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berseru cukup keras begitu melihat Maki. Tangannya menarik Maki ke dalam pelukannya. "Makki! Ya ampun, kau pulang larut sekali. Kemarin-kemarin tidak. Apa kau punya pacar?" racaunya tak jelas, dan sukses membuat telinga Maki panas.

Butik itu luas, dan itu hanyalah sebuah kedok. Ada yang harus mereka sembunyikan di balik sebuah butik di Tokyo, dan di balik nama Kozume itu sendiri. Bahkan dia sengaja memanjangkan rambut, dan mengecatnya menjadi kuning.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu," kata Maki dengan pelan. "Kalau hanya ada kau dan aku, kau harusnya memanggilku Kenma. Namaku bukan Maki." Dia menarik dirinya, dan berjalan melalui wanita itu tanpa permisi.

"Ma—Kenma!"

Kuroo tidak salah, bahkan sejak pertama kali mengenalinya. Karena itu dia segera mengurung diri di kamar. Seharusnya hanya dia yang datang mencari, dan Kuroo hanya perlu menunggunya. Karena itu dia memilih Nekoma, untuk mencari Kuroo. Tapi Kuroo justru datang untuk mencarinya, dan dia masih ingat raut wajah kecewa itu.

Maki—bukan—Kenma menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia mengikat rambutnya ke atas dengan tanpa ekspresi. Dia harap dia dapat memotong rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek. Namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti Kenma, meskipun dia sendiri adalah Kenma.

Sebelumnya, dia bersama wanita itu tinggal di Jepang. Kemudian pindah ke Italia, tanpa dia tahu alasannya. Di Italia, dia belajar hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dipelajari oleh anak kecil. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak mengerti alasannya. Bahkan ketika kembali ke Jepang, dia tidak bisa kembali sebagai Kenma. Melainkan harus sebagai Maki.

" _Kenma, kau tahu kenapa kau harus seperti ini?"_

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dilupakannya. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang dirangkai menjadi kalimat yang menjelaskan kenapa dia harus menjadi Maki.

" _Saat kau menggantikan posisiku, kau harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan identitasmu. Kau harus bisa menjadi laki-laki, dan perempuan di saat yang sama. Aku punya lebih dari selusin identitas, dan kurasa kau tahu apa maksudku."_

Tidak. Kenma tidak mengerti apapun lagi selain dia yang memiliki dua identitas yang membingungkan. Tapi wanita itu perna berkata bahwa dia memainkan perannya sebagai Kozume Maki dengan baik.

Dia berbaring di atas ranjang, melebarkan tangannya, dan kembali memegang konsol gimnya. Pergi ke dunia lain adalah cara terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari dunia yang gelap dan kejam ini. Ya, dunia yang dilihatnya di Italia benar-benar gelap gulita. Sama sekali tak ada cahaya.

-o-

Saat matahari muncul dari peraduan, dia menggerai rambutnya dan menggunakan kembali seragam sekolah yang sama. Seragam musim semi. Ada beberapa yang harus ditambahkan di wajahnya untuk membuatnya tampak seperti Kozume Maki.

Kakinya meniti anak tangga dengan perlahan. Dia harus pergi ke sekolah untuk penyamaran, itu yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu. Lalu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan hidup lebih baik saat dewasa—yang pastinya dia akan pergi dari sisi wanita itu.

"Makki, _bentou_ —"

" _No need_."

Dia melewati deretan pakaian dan pintu yang sama. Hanya beberapa pakaian yang nampak diganti. Butik penyamaran mereka berhasil lebih baik dari yang diperkirakan. Setidaknya ketika dia melihat ke belakang, butik itu terlihat sangat terang.

Ketika kaki-kakinya yang pendek itu bergerak berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar, seseorang menunggunya dengan senyuman yang aneh. " _Oi_ , Maki!" sapanya, dan itu berhasil membuka mata Maki lebih lebar lagi.

Pemuda itu datang padanya dengan senyuman di wajah. Dari kedua iris cokelatnya itu, Maki melihat kehangatan yang dipancarkan. Kakinya melangkah untuk menemuinya, "Pagi, Kuroo." Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang terang. Setidaknya, begitu yang Maki harapkan.

"Hari ini, aku tak ada latihan." Kuroo berjalan di sebelah Maki tanpa canggung. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Maki mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kuroo. Wajah yang biasanya memasang wajah sok keren itu, tiba-tiba saja diselimuti semburat merah. Meski telapak tangan Kuroo yang besar itu menutupi wajahnya, Maki masih dapat melihat semburat merah itu dengan jelas.

"Kuroo, wajahmu merah."

"Oh … hah!? TIDAK!"

Otaknya berputar untuk terlihat lebih seperti seorang gadis, dan dengan usaha yang cukup keras dia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, Kuroo melirik wajah Maki dan menemukan senyuman kecil yang hampir menarik jantungnya melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Sial. Dewa menciptakanmu terlalu manis."

Mungkin Kuroo mengira Maki tak mendengar itu, tapi telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar kalimat yang sangat pelan itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, jantungnya memompa hampir seluruh pasokan darahnya ke wajahnya.

-o-

Ketika semua orang mendengarkan apa yang guru katakan, Maki sibuk mencorat-coret buku tulisnya. Ada banyak konsep pertemanan abstrak di otaknya tentang Kuroo Tetsurou, makhluk misterius yang datang ke kehidupannya dan memporak-porandakan isi hatinya.

Bel berdering dengan keras, dan Maki mendongak demi mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Dia berharap sekolah tak cepat berakhir agar dia tak menghabiskan sisa harinya bersama Kuroo, dan diledek habis-habisan oleh wanita itu setelah sampai di _rumah_.

Lagipula, apa itu benar-benar rumah?

"Kozume- _san_."

Maki menoleh ketika sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau kenal dengan Kuroo _Senpai_ 'kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu…. Apa mungkin, kau bersedia mengenalkanku padanya? Aku … akhir-akhir ini mengintip kegiatan klub voli putra, dan kupikir Kuroo _Senpai_ itu—"

" _Kakkoi deshou_?"

Mata lawan bicara Maki itu terbuka lebar dan berbinar-binar. Seakan-akan dia tahu kalau Maki mengerti perasaannya. Dengan wajah gembiranya itu dia bertanya pada Maki, " _Dekiru yo ne_ , Kozume- _san_?" Tapi, dia sendiri tak paham dengan perasaan Maki.

" _Tabun_ …."

" _Arigatou_ , Kozume- _san_."

Kuroo Tetsurou itu benar-benar memporak-porandakan isi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

Yappa! Akhirnya bisa update.

Maaf ya, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan RL. Karena kebetulan aku punya gebetan /eak/ jadi aku tiba-tiba ngeblank mau lanjutin project apa:( pada akhirnya aku punya ide lagi dan bisa lanjut project ini yang belom ada cadangan chapter berikutnya. Biasanya aku udah siap 2-3 chapter berikutnya kalo mau update:( Maaf banget ya.

Oh ya, sekalian pemberitahuan nih. Tanggal 22 Mei 2017 itu aku ada PAT (Penilaian Akhir Tahun) yang yah, sama kayak UKK lah. Abis itu kan bulan Ramadhan ya, jadi selama itu aku libur dulu ya. Kalo sebelum tanggal 22 aku bisa update, aku pasti update kok.

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah review, follow, bahkan fav karya aku ini. Makasih untuk dukung karya aku :") aku terharu ternyata ada yang suka sama shitty fanfic kayak gini.

Regards,  
Khairunnisa Han.


End file.
